En el crucero
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Después de su divorcio, Hermione decide irse de crucero por el Mediterráneo...Quién mas podría estar en el mismo barco con ella? Lean y averiguen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción de la historia original "Cruising" de Icvald. La idea original le pertenece exclusivamente a Icvald. Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Nada me pertenece.

En el crucero.

Capitulo 1.

"Carajo! Este ha sido un año del infierno!", pensó ella. Finalmente había podido salir de una toxica relación, que no iba a ninguna parte. Su matrimonio con Ron había sido una broma, un error, algo que había hecho, recién ahora se daba cuenta, porque era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Todo lo que hacían era pelear. Peleaban por el trabajo de ella, por el de él, sobre porque ella no quería tener hijos aun, y sobre todo, por la interminable cantidad de mujeres que se pegaban a su marido cada vez que se iba a jugar al Quidditch, como guardametas de los Chudley Cannons. Finalmente, Hermione había tenido suficiente cuando vio una fotografía de Ron, abrazando a una escasamente vestida rubia, en el Profeta. Lo que sucedió después fue como un torbellino. La madre de Ron llego a la casa que el y Hermione compartían hecha un mar de lagrimas. Abrazo a Hermione y le juro que el bueno para nada de su hijo iba a lamentar todo lo que había hecho. Hermione no había tenido el corazón para decirle a la mujer que ya había tomado una decisión esa mañana y que iba a disolver el matrimonio que había durado un año. Ron todavía actuaba como un adolescente y Hermione era una mujer.

El divorcio había sido rápido. Con la ayuda y el entendimiento de su mejor amigo Harry y su esposa Ginny. El divorcio finalizo y no porque Ron era tan amable que no complico las cosas, sino debido a que su familia se aseguro que el asunto le causara mas tensión a Hermione. Ella cambio su nombre a Granger nuevamente y se mudo a un departamento de dos habitaciones en Londres. SU trabajo en el ministerio era lo mejor de su vida, además de sus increíbles amigos.

El trabajo en el ministerio consistía en ser el lazo entre el Ministerio de Magia y el Primer Ministro Muggle. De ese modo, le era posible trabajar entre los dos mundos, algo que disfrutaba inmensamente. Aun siendo una bruja, amaba la tecnología muggle: las computadoras, la TV, reproductores de Mp3, juegos de video, reproductores de CD y muchas otras cosas. Le encantaba compartir con sus amigos mágicos los partidos de Quidditch, y adoraba de igual manera los domingos de futbol del Manchester con sus amigos muggle.

Estaba reacomodando su vida. A la corta edad de 23 ya había aprendido una buena cantidad de cosas. Después de la guerra, había decidido que quería asistir a una universidad muggle, así que siguió los canales apropiados y fue aceptada en Oxford. Las personas mágicas tenían la oportunidad de asistir a las universidades muggle debido al acuerdo de cooperación entre ambos mundos. Hermione, por supuesto, se destaco en sus estudios y se graduó a temprana edad. A los 21. Estaba lista para encarar los dos mundos que eran parte de su vida. Un mes de después de su graduación, Ron y ella se casaron y por algunos meses, todo fue maravilloso. Luego ella consiguió el trabajo como enlace y las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Ron quería que ella regresara de la universidad y se convirtiera en la ama de casa perfecta y se quedara en casa. Hermione no estaba lista para quedarse en casa.

Hermione pensaba en todo eso, mientras abordaba el barco en Barcelona. Iba a tomar un crucero por el Mediterráneo como un auto-regalo por su cumpleaños numero 23. Quería ser consentida por las próximas doce noches.

Encontró con facilidad su camarote y conoció a su auxiliar de cabina. Para ser una habitación de crucero, era encantadora. Tenia un sala de estar con un pequeño sofá y una silla, una bonita cama e incluso, un balcón.

Ginny había hecho todos los arreglos por ella, diciéndole que, al final, era lo último que podía hacer, después de lo que el infeliz de su hermano le había hecho a su mejor amiga. La única cosa que le preocupaba a Hermione era cenar sola. Sabía que iba a tener un lugar pre-establecido en la mesa y se sentía un poco nerviosa por el hecho de tener que conocer a otras personas, especialmente muggles, ya que se hallaba en un crucero muggle.

Mientras acomodaba sus cosas, noto que había otra puerta en su aviación, justo al lado del sofá. Se pregunto si seria otro closet, pero cuando intento abrirla, se encontró con que estaba cerrada. Luego entendió que tal vez era una comunicación entre su habitación y la vecina. Se estremeció al recordar que ya había estado en hoteles muggles, cuyas habitaciones, se conectaban entre ellas con tan solo una puerta. Debía recordar asegurar esa puerta antes de irse a dormir. Le echo una mirada al reloj y recordó que habría un simulacro en algunos minutos. Encontró el dispositivo de seguridad y rápidamente partió hacia cubierta.

Después de un breve simulacro estaba de regreso en la habitación. Era un hermoso día y la piscina se veía muy atractiva. Mientras se aproximada a su camarote, vio a un hombre que caminaba frente a ella y entraba en su habitación. Había algo muy familiar en la forma de caminar de aquel hombre.

Una vez dentro de su camarote, se cambio de ropa con rapidez y se puso un bonito bikini azul y una bata haciendo juego. Tomo su bolso que ya estaba lista con todo lo necesario y una nueva novela muggle sobre vampiro del sur de los Estados Unidos. Finalmente, llego a la cubierta de la piscina y encontró un lugar perfecto. Después de ordenar un daiquiri, se acomodo y se aplico el protector solar, para luego comenzar a leer sobre el romance entre una telépata y un vampiro. No se dio cuenta del hombre que la observaba desde la barra con una mirada llena de intensiones.

N/A: Aquí va el primero. Espero que les guste la historia. No se parece a ninguna de las que traduje anteriormente. lcvald escribe sobre la relación de Severus y Hermione pero dándoles a los personajes una faceta mas relajada a lo que acostumbramos. Ojala les guste tanto como a mi. Saludos! Y gracias por seguir leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

El no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, en la misma embarcación, y por lo visto, sola. Se preguntaba si Ginny Potter sabría que Hermione estaría en este barco. Sus pensamientos regresaron a la conversación que había tenido con Ginny y Harry, una noche después de la cena en su hogar.

Después de la batalla final, Harry había regresado a la Casa de los Gritos, esperando poder cambiar algo antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando estuvo en la oficina del director, había visto a Fawkes en su vieja percha. Recordó como el fénix lo había salvado después de la mordida del basilisco. Nagini no era un basilisco y no podía ser más venenosa. Se preguntaba i quedaba suficiente vida en Snape como para que las lágrimas del ave lo salvaran. Regreso hasta donde se encontraba el profesor y llamo a Fawkes, quien lloro sobre las heridas de Severus. Unos segundos mas tarde, Snape abría los ojos para ver a un Harry que lo observaba sonriente. Le tomo varios días el recuperarse por completo. Lo habían llevado a la enfermería y lo habían tratado como a un héroe, algo que ,por cierto, el odiaba. Potter había compartido sus memorias con la Orden y había obtenido el perdón total.

Fue así como se comenzó a formar una amistad entre Harry y Severus. Había empezado de manera meramente cordial, pero con el paso de los años se habían vuelto amigos. Solía pasar algunos días con Ginny y Harry. Algunas veces se encontraba con Hermione y Ron, cuando ella tenía vacaciones en la universidad y visitaba a sus amigos. Severus había observado como Hermione se había transformado de ser una bonita adolescente en una bellísima mujer. Había sentido pena por ella, al tener que divorciarse a tan temprana edad, pero sabía que Ron no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Tal vez tenía 23 años, pero definitivamente, era mas madura que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad. Ella y Harry eran el vivo ejemplo de lo que la guerra le hacia a la gente. Ron nunca había madurado y Severus, a menudo, se preguntaba si alguna vez lo haría. También se preguntaba que clase de idiota podría, siquiera, pensar en otra mujer, teniendo a Hermione en su cama. Recordó cuando se le había escapado ese mismo comentario frente a Ginny. Se había disculpado de inmediato, pero Ginny solo había sonreído con ese malévolo gesto que hacia a veces, y se había ido.

"Severus, cuando fue la ultima vez que te fuiste de vacaciones?", le pregunto la joven pelirroja durante la cena.

"La verdad es que no me acuerdo. Pase mucho tiempo espiando. Nunca tuve tanto tiempo como para poder tomarme unas vacaciones. Puede que la ultima vez fuera hace como 12 años, antes que Harry llegara a Hogwarts".

"Creo que deberías tomar un crucero. Unas hermosas vacaciones en un crucero por el Mediterráneo. Tu que opinas Harry?"

Severus se río un poco al recordar la expresión en el rostro de Harry. El pobre muchacho casi se atraganta con la comida y ahora Severus sabia el por que. Ginny Potter lo había planeado todo, la pequeña sabandija. Suspirando hondamente, decidió que era tiempo de acercarse a la recientemente divorciada Hermione Granger.

Hermione se estaba adentrando en el romance entre la camarera y el vampiro, cuando una sombra se interpuso entre el sol y ella. Miro al intruso, y lo primero que vio fueron un par de muy bien definidas y varoniles piernas, una cintura delgada y algo que lucia como un pecho bien sólido. Mirando un poco as arriba, encontró un bellamente esculpido mentón, una nariz larga, la penetrante y oscura mirada y el sedoso y negro cabello de ...Snape?

"Srta. Granger, por que esta usted en mi barco?" Esa profunda voz de barítono que podía hacer que cualquier mujer se estremeciera, solo podía pertenecer a Severus Snape. Era increíble lo atractivo que se veía cuando no estaba espiando o cuando no estaba tratando de aterrorizar al alumnado.

"Tu barco? Y cuando se supone que compraste un flota naviera, Snape?", pregunto ella, tratando de hacer que su voz pareciera calmada, a pesar que sus hormonas comenzaban a despertarse. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido algo de acción y el hombre frente a ella se veía como sexo en dos piernas.

Notando que la silla junto a ella se hallaba vacía, Severus se sentó, mientra colocaba su toalla y su libro sobre la mesa, y se quitaba la camisa. Todavía con un poco de vergüenza sobre sus cicatrices, Severus la miro y vio la expresión shockeada en la ambarina mirada de ella. La camisa era color celeste claro, con botones, y los pantaloncillos eran azul marino. Su cuerpo era perfecto, no del estilo súper musculoso, pero se lo veía bien marcado y duro. De hecho, se le marcaban muy bien los músculos abdominales.

"Heridas de guerra, en caso que alguien pregunte", dijo el.

"Eh?", dijo ella, con expresión confundida.

"Las cicatrices, Hermione, heridas de guerra. Que es lo que estas mirando mujer?", le pregunto Severus.

Ruborizándose de pies a cabeza, y mientras miraba hacia otro lado, le respondió. "Solo me daba cuenta de lo que estabas escondiendo debajo de todas esas ropas".

Entendiendo que le había hecho un cumplido con respecto a su cuerpo, replico con voz sensual, "Quien hubiera pensado que tú estabas escondiendo esta bajo esos jeans y esas camisetas". Los ojos de Severus acariciaban las curvas del cuerpo de ella y Hermione sintió la repentina necesidad de lanzarse a la piscina. Lo cual hizo, luego de anunciar que hacia demasiado calor.

El agua no estaba ni cerca a fría, pero la calmo un poco. Algunos momentos mas tarde, salio de la piscina y se dirigió de regreso a su silla, y vio a Severus hablando con el camarero. Luego dirigió la vista al libro que tenia entre las manos para darse cuenta que era el libro de Hermione. Levanto la vista hacia ella, tratando de ignorar lo bien que se veía con el agua corriéndole por el cuerpo y comentaba sobre su elección de lectura.

"Que se supone que hace leyendo esta porquería?", pregúntole con el gesto Snape patentado.

Ella se aproximo a el y le quito el libro. "A veces, estas porquerías son buenas para el alma".

"por favor, Granger! Como puedes leer esto sabiendo que todos los clichés y supuestos sobre los vampiros son erróneos?"

"Porque lo leo por diversión Snape. Estoy leyendo porque me divierte"

"Y donde esta lo divertido en esto?"

"Vampiros sensuales, chicas lindas, gente que cambia de forma…Es diversión con un poco de romance. Que estas leyendo tu? Las 10.001 pociones?", le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

"No en un barco muggle", susurró acercándose bastante a su oído. Se enderezo y le mostró su libro, Historia de Dos Ciudades.

"No creí que fueras fanático de la ficción Muggle", presiono ella.

"Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, Hermione". Severus estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento, llego el camarero con sus bebidas. Cerveza para el y otro daiquiri para ella.

"Pedí otro de esos brebajes frutales que estas bebiendo".

"Intentas embriagarme Snape?"

"Para nada. No quiero que olvides el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Quiero que recuerdes cada detalle". Severus volvió a mirar a su libro y siguió leyendo.

"No me dijiste como terminaste en el mismo barco que yo".

"Una sabelotodo como tu ya debería saber…Quien hizo los arreglos para tu viaje?"

"Ginny me sugirió que un viaje me ayudaría a relajarme. Por supuesto, ella se ocupo de…oooooohhhhhh". Cuando le vio la cara a Severus, de pronto, se dio cuenta. "Tu también. Tu también necesitabas unas vacaciones?"

"Hacia mucho que no me tomaba unas buenas vacaciones y parecía que ella sabia exactamente lo que necesitaba. Ella se ocupo de todo", dijo el riendo al ver la expresión en la cara de ella.

"Ah!, pero cuando la atrape, ya vera esa pequeña….Cual es el numero de tu camarote? Tuvo una iluminación repentina.

"Por que, Srta. Granger? Que me esta proponiendo?"

"El numero del camarote. El mío tiene una sala adjunta y creo que te vi. Cuando salías del tuyo".

Mirándola con los ojos grandes y con una sonrisa en los labios, respondió. "1538", dijo el, sabiendo cual seria su reacción. "Y supongo que la tuya es la 1540".

"La desgraciada nos acomodo uno al lado del otro!"

"recuérdame que le agradezca cuando volvamos". Severus se puso de pie lentamente y luego se inclino sobre ella. Antes que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el la beso con suavidad, pero con un beso lleno de promesa. "Voy a tomar una ducha antes de cenar. Imagino que estamos en la misma mesa. Te veré entonces". Dijo esto con los labios presionados con los de ella. Luego la beso nuevamente y tomo sus cosas para después irse.

UN poco avergonzada, miro alrededor, solo para ver a un grupo de mujeres, que la observaban y asentían, en silencio, con aprobación.

N/A: Aunque no es el estilo al que se habían acostumbrado conmigo, espero que les guste y la disfruten.

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Hermione regreso a su camarote al poco rato que Severus se fue, y se sentó en el sofá, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. El la había besado. El desgraciado maestro de pociones, la había besado. Y le había gustado. Ok, si tenía que admitirlo, tenía que decir que había sido muy sexy. El era sexy. Le echo una mirada a la puerta que conectaba ambos camarotes, y se pregunto lo que estaría haciendo. Luego miro al closet. Que se iba a poner esa noche? Buen Dios! De verdad estaba pensando en lo que se pondría para el? Y en que estaba pensando Ginny?

Seguramente, Hermione había comentado, al verlo en una función que Harry había conducido recientemente, que era mas atractivo de lo que pensaba. Se veía infinitamente mejor cuando no estaba maldiciendo. El hecho que, después de la guerra, se haya quitado un gran peso de encima, le permitía mostrarse mas abierto e incluso se lo veía sonreír. Acaso Ginny pensó que porque ella lo encontraba atractivo debía ponerlos juntos? Y en un crucero? Pues claro que si! Sabía que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a usar magia frente a tantos muggles. También sabía que estaría a salvo hasta que regresaran, porque desde allí, no había manera de contactarla, ya que no había una red Floo disponible y a Ginny no le gustaban los teléfonos celulares. Solía decir que sonaban en los momentos más inoportunos. Tampoco podía llamar a Harry, porque no estaba segura si el sabia lo que había Ginny. Tendría que esperar hasta el regreso para decirle lo que pensaba a la joven Sra. Potter.

En ese mismo momento, Severus Snape yacía sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y pensando que estas iban a ser unas maravillosas vacaciones, después de todo. Seguía viéndola con ese bikini…ooohhh….ese bikini…Verla salir de la piscina, con el agua escurriéndole por el cuerpo, casi lo mata.

Ginny. La pequeña sabandija lo había planeado bien. Había notado como Severus admiraba a Hermione. Le había dicho que, tal vez, debería invitarla a salir. El le había dedicado una ceja arqueada en aquel momento. Ginny le había contestado, diciendo que conocía a su hermano y que Hermione y el no eran el uno para el otro. Ron era un hombre simple, al que le gustaban las cosas simples. Una esposa que se quedara en casa y se ocupara de todo, mientras el salía a ganarse el dinero para la familia. Nunca debió casarse con una mujer como Hermione, quien tenía tanto que ofrecer al mundo. Se habían casado porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ellos y ninguno de los dos era feliz. Ginny amaba a su hermano, pero aun siendo infeliz, no debió ventilar sus indiscreciones abiertamente, para que todo el mundo las viera. En especial, su esposa.

"Así que, Severus Snape, creo que deberías invitar a Hermione a salir y que alguien la trate como la hermosa mujer que es".

Ginny, Hermione tiene 23 años y yo 43. Que podría querer una hermosa jovencita como ella con un viejo como yo?"

"Por favor Severus! La mayoría de las chicas estaban enamoradas del viejo murciélago de las mazmorras y su hermosa voz, para cuando llegaban al sexto año! Créeme, amigo, eres mucho mas atractivo que muchos de esos 'niños' que insisten en ser llamados 'hombres'. Por supuesto, la excepción es mi Harry". Luego de eso, Ginny le guiño un ojo y se fue a buscar a 'su' Harry.

Bueno, así que ahora estaban allí, en ese barco y Severus tenía que prepararse para la cena. Le echo una mirada a la puerta que conectaba su camarote con el de ella, preguntándose lo que estaría haciendo allí dentro. Luego, fue a tomar una ducha.

Hermione no estaba segura sobre cual vestido debía ponerse para la cena. El vestido negro era para el día siguiente, cuando asistiera a la cena con el capitán. El púrpura era para la segunda noche formal. Esta noche, la cena no era tan formal, pero ella quería lucir bien para el. Al final, escogió un vestido azul, sin mangas, hecho de seda. Le quedaba espectacular, ajustando en los lugares correctos. El color estaba bien, pero le faltaba algo. Quería complacer a Severus. No podía creer estar pensando en complacerlo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Estarían juntos en esa embarcación por doce días y ella quería divertirse. Busco en su equipaje. En un compartimiento escondido, se hallaba su varita. Con un simple hechizo de transfiguración, cambio el color del vestido, la lencería y los accesorios por un verde esmeralda.

Miro el reloj y escucho que golpeaban la puerta que conectaba con el cuarto de el. El rostro se le encendió y fue a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con un muy nervioso Snape. La miro un poco y la expresión de sus ojos cambio de fastidio a aprecio.

"Que necesitas?", pregunto Hermione.

"A ti", dijo el y ella casi se desmaya. "Necesito que me ayudes con esta corbata del infierno. Condenados muggles y sus extraños atuendos!", estaba maldiciendo con la corbata a medio poner alrededor de su cuello. "Sabes como anudar una de estas?"

Riéndose, lo metió en su habitación y comenzó a anudar la simple corbata, negra y gris, en un nudo parejo y apretado. Estaba tan cerca de el, que podía percibir un aroma a sándalo que le quedaba muy bien. Deslizo los dedos sobre su pecho por un momento, después de terminar con el nudo. Luego quito las manos de su pecho porque podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Severus la tomo de la mano y la atrajo cerca de el, para luego susurrar en su oído. "Lo haces muy bien". Después de eso, le mordisqueo levemente la oreja y se alejo.

"Solía ayudar a mi padre cuando mama no estaba cerca. Nunca aprendió como hacerlo apropiadamente. Por lo general, usaba polos debajo del guardapolvos".

Se quedo mirando esos oscuros ojos y vio que estaba de muy buen humor. "Te ves increíble. Ven, o llegaremos tarde a cenar…y estoy muy hambriento. Espero que la comida sea tan buena como dicen". La tomo de la mano y la llevo a cenar.

Como sospechaban, estaban en la misma mesa. Pero, a diferencia de los demás, estaban solos y no en un grupo, como el resto de la gente. Esas mesas privadas tenían que ser reservadas y ellos sabían muy bien quien se había ocupado de eso. Antes de poder ordenar el vino, el camarero se acerco y les trajo un Cabernet y una nota. Destapo la botella. Luego se lo dio a probar a Severus primero. Una vez que el hubo aprobado, sirvió un poco para cada uno. Hermione abrió la nota y se rió. Era de Harry.

_Hermione y Severus,_

_No nos odien demasiado. Solo queremos verlos felices. Disfruten del vino, escuche que es de lo mejor. Esperamos que la estén pasando bien. Nos vemos cuando regresen. A propósito, deberíamos prepararnos para que nos hechicen o nos abracen?_

_Que lo disfruten,_

_Harry._

La cena fue maravillosa. La comida era tan buena como la gente comentaba. Hablaron de las cosas que hacían y de sus vidas personales. Ella le contó sobre su trabajo con el Primer Ministro y sobre cuanto disfrutaba trabajar en medio de los dos mundos. No les preocupaba que alguien oyera la conversación, ya que se hallaban lejos del resto de las mesas. Además, Severus invoco, sin su varita, un hechizo de silencio, por si acaso. Solo tenia que quitarlo si notaba que el camarero se acercaba.

El le contó sobre su trabajo para el ministerio, creando pociones que pudieran bloquear los efectos de los Imperdonables, y sobre su investigación acerca de algunas enfermedades muggles que pudieran ser tratadas con pociones mágicas.

Cuando terminaron con la cena, salieron a dar un paseo por un de las cubiertas. Era una noche clara y hermosa. El barco dejaba una estela a medida que avanzaba hacia su primer destino. Severus tomaba la mano de Hermione mientras caminaban. Se detuvieron y el se inclino contra la baranda. La atrajo hacia el y la abrazo. Luego la beso gentilmente, saboreando el vino en sus labios. Ella se dejo abrazar y se acomodo entre sus brazos, mientras seguían allí, de pie, por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que volvieran a hablar.

"Me gusta el color que elegiste para esta noche. Quería decírtelo antes…"

"Me alegra que te guste", Ella lo miro a los ojos y supo que podía enamorarse muy fácilmente de este hombre. Era fuerte, confiado, sexy y, todavía, un poco peligroso.

Lo que mas quería Severus en aquel momento, era llevarla de regreso a su camarote y hacerle el amor toda la noche, pero necesitaba saber lo que ella quería. Se había divorciado hacia muy poco de su primer amor y Severus quería asegurarse que ella estaba lista para seguir adelante.

Luego se dirigieron hacia uno de los pequeños bares que había en la nave y ordenaron unos tragos. El se bebió un escocés y ella un Cosmopolitan. Se rieron de los tragos muggles y de lo creativos que eran.

"Hermione, dime que es lo que salio mal entre tu y Ron. No lo que el Profeta dijo, sino lo que realmente sucedió". Se hallaban sentados en el bar, escuchando jazz. Habían puesto otro hechizo de silencio para poder hablar con soltura.

"Todo se estaba cayendo, incluso, desde antes de casarnos. Ron no quería que fuera a la universidad. Sentía que debería ser feliz solo con la educación de Hogwarts. Nunca entendió mi sed de conocimientos y mi necesidad de hacer algo más con mi vida. Soy hija de muggles y mis padres siempre quisieron que asistiera a Oxford. Quería experimentar la vida universitaria y me encanto estudiar historia y política. Quería trabajar en el Ministerio y pensaba en dedicarme a los Asuntos Muggles. Sabía que la educación que recibiera en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Inglaterra seria de utilidad. Ron estaba molesto, pero dijo que esperaría por mí. Creí que lo haría. Tuve tantas oportunidades de salir a divertirme con mis compañeros! Pero no lo hice, porque me parecía que era faltarle el respeto a Ron. No nos veíamos mucho, ya que el todavía era nuevo en los Chudley Cannons y todavía se estaba adaptando al equipo. Estaba feliz por el y pensé que si tenia algo en lo que enfocarse, entendería un poco mas mi posición. Lo único que eso logro, fue que tuviera acceso a mas mujeres..Y, bueno…tuvo algunas indiscreciones". Se detuvo y bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

"Quieres decir que te fue infiel, incluso antes de casarse, y aun así aceptaste casarte con el?"

"Harry y Ginny son los únicos que lo saben. Nunca se lo dije a Molly y Arthur, o a los mellizos. Fred y George lo hubieran matado. Lo enfrente y el prometió que nunca mas iba a ocurrir algo así, si yo pasaba mas tiempo con el. Entonces me mude de la universidad a un apartamento. Me aparecía a diario en la escuela. Era difícil pero lo hacia. Cuando me gradué, nos casamos de inmediato, porque eso era lo que se esperaba de nosotros. Estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero luego las cosas cambiaron. Conseguí el trabajo con Kingsley y comencé a trabajar con ambos ministros. Me encantaba. Era un trabajo hecho para mí. El Primer Ministro Muggle es un buen hombre. Muy comprensivo y con una maravillosa familia. A veces, nos invitaban a fiestas, pero Ron se negaba a ir, diciendo que no sabía como actuar frente a los muggles. Harry me acompaño un par de veces para que no tuviera que ir sola. Pero no era lo mismo. Yo quería que mi esposo me acompañara. De cualquier modo, esa fotografía de el con esa mujer, fue lo ultimo. Fue razón suficiente para dejarlo y ya no me importaba lo que la gente pensara de mí. Quería un matrimonio de verdad, un compañero. Ron jamás fue un compañero".

Mientras ella hablaba, el le acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con su cabello. Se sentía tan bien, tan normal. Severus era dulce y comprensivo y era Snape. Ella se rió y el la miro sin entender. "Que es tan gracioso Granger?"

"Estoy aquí, en un crucero por uno de los mas hermosos lugares del Mediterráneo, con el hombre que solía llamarme 'insufrible sabelotodo' todo el tiempo, y que ahora, sus manos en mi cabello hacen que sienta las cosas mas increíbles en mi…estomago…"

"En tu estomago…? Mmmmm…si….eras una insufrible sabelotodo..Siempre interrumpiendo o ayudando a Longbottom, o metiéndote en problemas con los otros dos. Casi te mata un perro de tres cabezas, prendiste fuego mi ropa, fuiste petrificada, casi te ataca un hombre lobo, creaste un grupo clandestino de estudiantes…y no se cuantas otras cosas que no me interesa recordar. Cuando ustedes tres estaban en séptimo año y yo era el director, jugando a dos puntas, pasaba cada día preocupándome sobre los problemas en los que te podías meter y rezando para que Potter tuviera la habilidad de mantenerte a salvo. Ron fue bueno, al menos para una cosa. Entregarle esa espada a Harry. Rece mucho para que Harry pudiera vencer a Voldemort y liberarme del horror en el que vivía. Ya no me importaba lo que me pasaría, solo me preocupaba que Harry pudiera terminar con la tarea. Y me preocupaba por ti. No creas que no note tu transformación, de pequeña e insufrible sabelotodo a una hermosa mujer, de la noche a la mañana.

"Bueno, profesor, ayudaba a Neville porque no tenia intenciones de ser quien recibiera los restos de una poción que acaba de estallar, ya que eras tu quien siempre me ponía a trabajar con el". Cuando Hermione vio la expresión en el rostro de el, se dio cuenta de algo importante. Lo hacías a propósito. Me ponías a trabajar con el porque querías que lo ayudara. Sabias que Neville no era bueno en pociones y sabias que yo no iba a resistir!"

"No me gusta que haya explosiones en cada clase Hermione. Longbottom era una amenaza con un caldero. Y si, estaba protegiendo a mis alumnos. Tomaba mi trabajo con mucha seriedad".

"Y por meternos en problemas…estábamos combatiendo un mal que no entendíamos realmente. Éramos tan jóvenes Severus", dijo ella, jugueteando con su corbata.

"Prendiste fuego mi ropa Hermione", dijo el, mientras se inclinaba y le besaba el cuello. "Aunque ahora, hay algo mas que estas encendiendo".

Ella dejo escapar una risita nerviosa. "Tu estomago?"

El la beso en los labios y dijo con esa seductora voz de el, "mas abajo". Luego la beso otra vez, pero no uno de esos besos suavecitos de antes. Esta vez era uno de esos besos que declaraban abiertamente 'te quiero desnuda en la cama ahora mismo'. Cuando el se alejo un poco y la miro, se encontró con el sonrojado rostro, los ojos brillantes y unos labios palpitantes.

"Hermione, no soy uno de esos jóvenes y atractivos príncipes, que te sacuden toda la noche. Tengo 20 años mas que tu y he vivido una vida…digamos, complicada. Pase la mayor parte de mi vida trabajando muy duro para crearme una reputación como el maldito bastardo que conociste como profesor, y eso sin meterme en lo que tuve que hacer como Mortífago. Pero déjame decirte, que los últimos años, los he vivido en pos a la redención. Hice cosas horribles cuando era espía. Todavía tengo pesadillas. Nunca tuve tiempo para tener una relación. Todo lo que tenía, era lo que podía obtener por una noche. He llegado a un punto de mi vida en el que quiero más que eso. Te quiero a ti. Te he deseado desde que te ví en la ultima fiesta que hizo Harry. Crees que hay lugar en tu corazón para un viejo como yo?"

"Viejo? Severus tienes 43 años! Brad Pitt tiene 40 y la mayoría de las mujeres de 220 darían cualquier cosa por tenerlo! Tienes idea de cómo te ves? Cuando te quitaste la camisa en la cubierta de la piscina, esta tarde, las mujeres allí, no te quitaban los ojos de encima. Tienes ese aire misterioso, como de chico malo. Y si, definitivamente, tienes un lugar en mi corazón". Lo miró y le sonrió. "Solo tengo una pregunta para ti Severus. Tu habitación o la mía?"

"Hermione Granger, Acaso me estas proponiendo algo? Y quien es Brad Pitt?"

Hermione se rió, sin poder contenerse. Severus era tan lindo. Se puso de pie, tomo su mano y se lo llevo, con rumbo a sus camarotes.

N/A: Espero que les este gustando la historia. Ya tengo preparada otra para cuando termine con esta. Espero que les guste!

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Frente a la puerta del camarote de Hermione, Severus preguntó.

"Hermione, estás segura? Qué hay del método anticon…"

"Ya lo tengo cubierto Severus".

Abrió la puerta y lo arrastró hacia adentro de la corbata. Severus la cerró con un pie y ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo. "Muy segura". Se apartó un poco y se quitó los zapatos, luego, muy lentamente, comenzó a quitarse el vestido, abriendo la cremallera y deslizándolo hacia abajo. Decir que a Severus le gustaba lo que veía, era decir poco. Hermione tenía puesta lencería verde esmeralda. Cuando Hermione intentó quitarse el brassier, él la detuvo.

"No querida. Ese es mi trabajo".

"Bueno Severus, pero creo que estás demasiado vestido para la ocasión. Aflojemos un poco esa corbata, si?" Hermione deshizo el nudo y se la quitó. Luego comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, para quitar la camisa y la chaqueta al mismo tiempo. Severus se quitó los zapatos y observó a Hermione, que se había recostado sobre la cama. Muy pronto, el la siguió, y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando el peso sobre sus antebrazos. La besaba como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Saboreando su aroma, su sabor. Comenzó a recorrer un camino desde sus labios hacia el cuello, luego, siguiendo camino hacia el valle entre los pechos, el abdomen y la cintura. Besó los muslos y se tomó un momento para inhalar su esencia nuevamente. Finalmente, decidió regresar hacia los labios, mientras le quitaba el brassier. Se alzó un poco para poder admirar los hermosos pechos antes de saborearlos. Las manos de Severus estaban por todos lados. Eventualmente, regresaron a las pantys y se las quitó con lentitud.

Hermione no se había quedado quieta. Le acariciaba el pecho, o deslizaba los dedos por su cabello. En algún momento, las manos encontraron la cremallera del pantalón y lo abrieron. Los empujó hacia abajo con todo y boxers. Logró quitárselos con los pies. Ahora, yacían piel contra piel.

Severus volvió a crear caminos en el cuerpo de ella, esta vez, tomándose el tiempo necesario para llevarla hasta alturas que nunca había visitado antes. Cuando Hermione regresó de su viaje orgásmico, Severus volvió hasta su boca para besarla y permitirle saborear su propia esencia. El se alzó sobre las manos para poder penetrarla. No era pequeño en esa área, así que sabía que debía permitirle acostumbrarse a su largo y grosor.

"Oh, Dios!", fue todo lo que ella pudo decir y el se rió un poco. Se movieron juntos, al unísono, cada uno tomando tanto como recibía. Era como una danza, como una sensual rumba. Se vinieron juntos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente satisfechos.

Hicieron el amor dos veces mas esa noche. Una vez, mas rápido y con mas urgencia y la otra, otra danza. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, sin querer despegarse.

N/A: Disculpas por lo corto del capítulo, pero no se preocupen, que ya mismo comienzo con el último! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y gracias a tods ls que comentan!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Hermione se despertó sintiéndose un poco dolorida en los lugares correctos. Se estiró un poco antes de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un muy despeinado y muy sexy Severus, quien le besaba el cuello.

"Buenos días", dijo el con esa voz tan sensual que tenía. "Aún cuando me encantaría estar en la cama contigo toda la mañana, estamos en Provence y es un día muy hermoso. Quieres ir a explorar conmigo?"

Hermione echó una mirada a través de la ventana y suspiró. Era un hermoso lugar. Estaban en Toulon, Francia. El muelle estaba lleno de embarcaciones. Miró al hombre que se inclinaba sobre ella. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó un ruido parecido a un arrullo. "Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, creo que necesitas alimentarte", se rió ella.

Ducharse juntos no era una opción. El era demasiado alto y la ducha era demasiado pequeña. Se vistieron en sus respectivos camarotes, pero dejaron la puerta que los conectaba abierta. Finalmente, Severus tomó su guía de turista y la tomó de la mano, y luego salieron para tomar el desayuno. Decidieron no ir con el recorrido guiado y ver a donde lo llevaban sus pies. Se subieron al funicular hacia el Monte Faron y tomaron fotografías con la cámara muggle que Hermione había insistido en llevar, en lugar de una cámara que tomara fotografías mágicas. Luego fueron a visitar dos monumentos que conmemoraban la captura de Toulon por parte de los aliados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Hermione le contó a Severus que su abuelo tenía apenas 17 años cuando formo parte de la Invasión de Normandía.

"Parece que los héroes de guerra son comunes en tu familia", le respondió el, abrazándola.

Decidieron que almorzarían en uno de los cafés del lugar y disfrutaron del día. Finalmente regresaron al buque y se relajaron un poco antes de ir a cenar.

Como era una noche formal, se pusieron sus mejores prendas. Hermione se puso el sexy vestido negro y Severus un traje negro con corbata también negra. Posaron para la fotografía de rigor y luego Hermione le pidió a un camarero que tomara una con su cámara. Mas tarde esa noche, y después de bailar, fueron al casino por un rato. Cuando volvían a sus camarotes, decidieron que era tiempo de usar la cama de Severus. El sexo fue intenso y erótico. Estaban tan bien sincronizados el uno con el otro, y sabían exactamente que era lo que los complacía, que Hermione pensó que finalmente sabía lo que era el cielo.

En los días que siguieron, llegaron a Pisa, Italia, donde pudieron ver la famosa torre inclinada y, por supuesto, se tomaron las típicas fotografías frente a la susodicha torre. El día después, llegaron a Roma, y ya que tenían poco tiempo, (un día), podían ver solo un lugar y ese lugar era la Capilla Sixtina y la Basílica de San Pedro.

Y allí estaban, estos dos poderosos hechiceros, maravillándose al ver la afamada cúpula. Era increíble que un solo hombre, un solo mortal, sin ni una pizca de magia, pudiera crear algo tan hermoso y poderoso. Hermione no pudo dejar de conmoverse por la mirada de aprecio en los ojos de Severus al observar la más famosa cúpula del mundo.

Un corto recorrido a la Fuente de Trevi, fue lo siguiente, en donde Hermione, por supuesto, arrojó tres monedas a la fuente sobre su hombro izquierdo, con su mano derecha. Cuando vió la expresión de asombro en la cara de el, le contó sobre la leyenda, que si arrojaba las tres monedas, entonces se aseguraría poder regresar a Roma. Todavía se veía confundido, pero se encogió de hombros y dijo que si quería regresar a Roma, entonces solo debía hacerlo.

Al día siguiente fueron a Nápoles. Hicieron el recorrido por Pompeya y luego un viaje en bote hasta Capri. Almorzaron a Nápoles y Hermione insistió en comer pizza, ya que ese era el lugar en donde se había inventado.

El día que siguió, los encontró en Venecia, en donde pasaron toda la mañana en la cama y luego, un par de horas disfrutando del sol y la piscina. Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Severus y notó como el suave bronceado que ahora lucía, le quedaba muy bien. Era asombroso lo que un par de horas al sol podía hacer.

Venecia era espectacular y el paseo en góndola fue algo que nunca olvidaría, como fue conocer Croacia y Corfu. Los últimos dos días los pasaron a bordo del barco, de regreso a Barcelona y eventualmente, a Inglaterra.

Hermione tuvo las mejores vacaciones de su vida, y no estaba segura de querer que terminaran. No estaba lista para que nada terminara. Se daba cuenta que se estaba enamorando de él, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. No estaba segura si Severus quería lo mismo que ella. Si quería una compañera, una amante y una amiga. Una persona con quien compartir su vida. El siempre había llevado una vida solitaria y Hermione no estaba segura si querría cambiar eso.

Severus, mientras tanto, se preguntaba cuando sería un buen momento para decirle cuanto la amaba. Estaba ella lista para eso? El sabía que no quería que esta relación se terminara. Quería a Hermione en su vida.

La última noche, se encontraban en medio de una muy intensa sesión sexual, cuando un suave movimiento de ella, lo llevó al borde, y antes que pudiera detenerse a pensar en lo que iba a decir, se le escapó un grito. "Te amo!"

La reacción de Hermione no era la que el esperaba. Se estaba riendo. Riendo! Y luego se puso a llorar, y antes que Severus pudiera preguntar algo, ella le dijo, "Oh, Severus, Yo también te amo!", mientras las oleadas del éxtasis y la pasión seguían.

Mas tarde, ambos yacían en la cama, hablando acerca de hacia dónde querían que su relación se dirigiera. Hablaron sobre sus sueños y sus anhelos. Hicieron el amor otra vez y se dispusieron a dar la bienvenida a lo que el futuro les tuviera preparado.

Algunos días mas tarde, Hermione fue invitada a la casa de Ginny y Harry para cenar. Querían saber todo acerca de su viaje. Ella no dijo nada sobre el encuentro con Severus en el barco y tampoco él habló al respecto. Por supuesto, Severus también fue invitado. Y ambos querían que Ginny se quedara con la intriga.

Trataron, de verdad trataron, parecer enfadados, pero ninguno de los dos pudo mantener la fachada de enfado, posiblemente, debido a lo muy felices que estaban. Ginny no se quedó con la intriga por mucho tiempo y tampoco tuvo que preguntar mucho, ya que los vió besarse cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Harry miró a Hermione y comentó con un tono muy inocente. "Así que, supongo que me gané un abrazo, no un hechizo".

"Definitivamente un abrazo, Harry. Definitivamente, un abrazo".

N/A: Falta el epílogo y termina esta historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!


	6. Chapter 6

Epílogo.

Una año más tarde, Hermione estaba leyendo la última novela de vampiros mientras Severus jugaba con la laptop que había comprado. Se sentía fascinado con la tecnología muggle que ella le había mostrado. No se cansaba nunca de Internet y de toda la investigación que podía llevar a cabo en tan poco tiempo. Hermione dio un salto cuando él dijo. "Estás totalmente loca mujer!"

"Severus, de qué se supone que estás hablando?" Levantó la vista y vio una fotografía de un muy joven Brad Pitt, de 41 años.

"Me comparaste con él. Por supuesto que las mujeres de 20 años se le van a tirar encima! No me acerco ni a la mitad de lo que este tipo es!"

Hermione puso el libro a un lado y le quitó la laptop para poder sentarse en su regazo. "No querido esposo, eres mucho mejor que él. Eres mío". Y, a continuación, procedió a demostrarle cuan atractivo lo encontraba.

Fin.

N/A: Creo que pienso igual que Hermione. Severus esta mucho mejor que Brad Pitt. Sobre todo, si hablamos del Severus Snape de Alan Rickman.

Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
